Juste un regard
by madidis
Summary: Et si la fin de l'aventure avait été un peu plus difficile pour Ben? Et si la santé d'Abigail avait été en jeu?


De l'eau. Partout. Tout est mouillé. Les flots s'écoulent dans la salle avec un grondement dévastateur. Personne n'ose bouger, chacun reste concentré, sur ses appuis, pour ne pas se faire happer par la puissance destructrice. Au comble de son effort, Ben parvient à accéder à la roue, le coeur du mécanisme, leur seul espoir. Il est aussitôt suivi et rattrapé par Mitch. Ensembles, les deux hommes actionnent ce qui représente désormais leur dernière chance. Alors que Ben crie à ses parents, Abigail et Riley de sortir, Mitch se désolidarise du mouvement et l'issue se retrouve brutalement bouchée:

"Mitch! hurle le jeune Gates, il faut ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir sortir!"

"Non, personne ne sort sans mon autorisation." répond ce dernier, un air menaçant sur le visage.

Tenant la lanterne à bout de bras, Abigail observe la joute verbale entre les deux hommes. A côté d'elle, Patrick et Emily se serrent l'un contre l'autre, tandis qu'à sa droite, Riley semble s'être mis sur pause. Abi croise le regard du jeune homme et se crispe en y décelant le reflet de sa propre peur. Elle se reconcentre sur Ben et Mitch, et plus particulièrement sur le premier. Si jamais ils reviennent vivants de Cibola, elle se promet de tout lui pardonner, de tout oublier, tant que cela lui permet de rester avec lui. L'idée de mourir sans avoir pu le sentir une dernière fois contre elle lui serre le coeur:

"Il faut que quelqu'un reste pour maintenir la roue et tu sais autant que moi ce que ça veut dire Gates, reprend Mitch."

"Celui qui restera ne sortira jamais d'ici."

Ben observe à la dérobée sa famille qui attend au pied de la roue. Ses parents massés contre la porte n'ont pas l'air de prendre la totale mesure de la situation. Tant mieux. Riley se débrouille pour cacher sa peur mais elle frappe Ben comme le tonnerre, il le connaît comme s'il était son frère. Enfin, son coeur rate un battement lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Abigail. La terreur qu'il lit dans son regard lui donne envie de tout abandonner et de courir la prendre dans ses bras. Si jamais ils reviennent vivants de Cibola, il se promet qu'il fera tout son possible pour se faire pardonner, pour à nouveau avoir le privilège de l'appeler sa femme. L'idée de mourir sans avoir pu lui dire à quel point il l'aime lui serre le coeur:

"Je vote Mitch!"

La voix tremblante de Riley le sort de ses pensées. La réplique fuse immédiatement:

"On est pas en démocratie, c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe."

Et sans que personne ne voie rien venir, Mitch écarte Riley, assène un coup de poing à Ben, s'empare de son couteau et l'appuie contre la gorge d'Abigail en la maintenant immobile dans son dos. Les hurlements de Ben emplissent bientôt la salle:

"C'est bon! C'est moi qui reste! C'est moi qui reste!"

Mitch se tourne lentement vers lui, le regard plein de pitié:

"C'est moi qui reste. Tu peux la lâcher maintenant. Tu peux la lâcher."

D'un violent coup dans le dos, Mitch projette Abigail contre le mur et rejoint Ben près de la roue. Patrick et Emily tentent de raisonner leur fils mais celui-ci n'a que d'yeux pour Abigail. Il l'appelle, elle s'approche et se retrouve face à lui:

"Abigail, force mes parents à sortir, force mes parents à sortir."

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme pose sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et la caresse doucement. D'un léger hochement de tête, elle signifie son accord et se dirige vers ses ex-beaux-parents. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner et le regard qu'elle échange avec Ben vaut tous les mots du monde. Puis elle consent enfin à s'appliquer à sa tâche et se rapproche des parents de Ben:

"Patrick, Emily, s'il vous plaît, c'est Ben qui me le demande..."

Abigail ne peut pas finir sa phrase que tous se retrouvent emportés par le flot. La porte s'est enfin ouverte. Patrick, Emily et Riley sont emportés mais Abigail résiste. Elle refuse d'abandonner Ben, non. Elle ne peut seulement pas résister longtemps et se retrouve emportée à son tour. Son cri de désespoir est noyé par l'eau qui coule dans sa bouche. Elle étouffe, elle ne sait plus où est le haut et où est le bas. Elle sent soudain des mains sous ses aisselles et ses poumons rencontrent enfin de l'air alors qu'elle s'effondre dans les bras de celui qui l'a tiré de là en toussant. Ses yeux papillonnent et elle croise le regard de Riley:

"Merci...murmure-t-elle dans un souffle."

Riley lui renvoit un faible sourire avant de froncer les sourcils:

"Où est Ben?"

Le coeur d'Abigail se brise. Elle ne verra plus jamais Ben. Elle s'apprête à répondre à son ami lorsqu'une masse sombre les percute tous les deux. Abigail n'en croit pas ses yeux! Ben! Elle se précipite vers lui alors qu'il sort de l'eau et s'adosse contre le mur aux côtés de ses parents. Tout doucement, à genoux, elle avance vers lui et se blottit contre lui, l'homme de sa vie, le seul qui existe pour elle. Lentement, ses bras se referment contre elle, comme une récompense. Leurs visages se cherchent, se trouvent et se redécouvrent. Front contre front, leurs souffles erratiques se mélangent tandis que, les yeux fermés, ils goûtent à la douce caresse de la peau de l'autre. Ben serre la jeune femme dans ses bras, la soulève et la porte jusqu'à la sortie, suivi par Riley et ses parents. Il observe ses parents se coller l'un contre l'autre. Riley, de son côté, a sorti son téléphone qui a par miracle survécu pour prévenir quelqu'un, il ne sait pas, n'importe qui. Ben avise le premier rocher, s'assoit et laisse enfin couler ses larmes. Il murmure à l'oreille d'Abigail des paroles réconfortantes, des Je t'aime alors qu'elle sanglote des choses incohérentes, serrée contre lui. Ben lui caresse délicatement le dos et les soubresauts finissent par se calmer. Il plonge son visage dans son cou et hume sa douce odeur. Rassuré, réconforté, il sombre dans une sorte de brouillard où ses rêves sont peuplés par sa tendre Abigail.

Ben se réveille en grognant lorsqu'il sent sa mère lui secouer l'épaule:

"Ben, allez, lève-toi. Il va falloir qu'on parte d'ici."

Le jeune se relève et embrasse doucement Abigail pour la réveiller elle aussi. Face à son absence de réaction, il la secoue un peu plus fort. La panique s'insinue en lui. Abigail ne réagit toujours pas. Sous les yeux affolés de sa mère, il la secoue de plus en plus violemment. Soudain, la tête de la jeune femme bascule en arrière et Ben discerne ses yeux, blancs, vitreux. Son sang se glace dans ses veines. Sa mère pose sa main contre le cou d'Abigail:

"Elle est gelée..."

La respiration de Ben s'accélère. Abigail est dans un état comateux, engourdi par le froid qui progresse dans tout son corps. Il se retourne vivement, apeuré, les pupilles dilatées:

"Vite! Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital!"

Il s'engage sur le sentier en courant. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux tandis qu'il chuchote à son oreille:

"Reste avec moi Abigail, mon coeur, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi..."

Tous sont rapidement récupérés par une ambulance et conduits à l'hôpital le plus proche. L'attente dure des heures, des heures d'angoisse et de terreur. Au petit matin, c'est une infirmière étrangement calme qui retrouve Ben, Riley, Patrick et Emily dans la salle d'attente:

"Monsieur Gates?"

Ben se tourne vers elle, le visage plein d'espoir:

"Mademoiselle Chase s'est réveillée."

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de la salle. L'infirmière reprend:

"Une personne est autorisée à la voir."

Sans concertation préliminaire, Ben s'engage à la suite de cette dernière qui le conduit jusqu'à la chambre de son Abigail. Il rentre doucement et s'approche d'elle à pas feutrés. Elle lève les yeux vers lui et un sourire s'étire sur son visage:

"Mon amour...comment tu te sens?"

"Mieux..." souffle la jeune femme.

Ben se penche vers elle et effleure délicatement ses lèvres:

"Je t'aime, Abigail Chase. Je t'aime plus que toute ma vie."


End file.
